ROUGH MARSHMALLOW
by Yuri Masochist
Summary: [YAOI! VMINKOOK!] BTS Maknae Line-Jimin, Taehyung dan Jungkook dikenal dengan sifat playful, menggemaskan dan lucu mereka. Dan ketiganya sendiri menganggap seperti itu. Sifat yang lembut, yang tak mereka sangka, akan berubah menjadi liar sesaat setelah ketiganya menyadari bahwa mereka menaruh hati satu sama lain.
1. Intro

**Park Jimin**

 _Member BTS paling menggemaskan. Siapapun menyukainya, karena pribadinya yang ceria dan ramah. Baik dalam menari. Memiliki pipi yang membuat siapapun ingin mencubitnya._

.

 **Kim Taehyung**

 _Sangat tampan. Memiliki nickname Alien karena kepribadiannya yang 4D. Terkadang terlihat misterius tetapi ia hanyalah suka bercanda._

.

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 _Golden maknae. Memiliki wajah yang polos. Sangat peduli terhadap semua hyung-nya._

.

.

.

Semua orang tentu mengenal BTS. Tahu bagaimana perjalanan karir mereka dari bawah hingga kini bisa mencapai kesuksesan besar. Dikenal oleh banyak orang di seluruh dunia.

Dan tentunya, para ARMY—panggilan fans dari BTS—sangat mengenal bagaimana tingkah lucu dari para _maknae line_ ini.

.

Lucu, ya, semua orang mengatakannya.

Bahkan mereka sendiri menganggapnya seperti itu.

.

.

 **Taehyung** begitu _peduli_ pada **Jimin** , senang bicara dan tertawa dengannya.

 **Jimin** begitu _dekat_ dengan **Jungkook** , sering ia bermanja dengan member termuda itu.

 **Jungkook** begitu _nyaman_ dengan **Taehyung** di sekelilingnya, bahkan dengan seluruh perhatiannya.

.

.

Tetapi mereka menganggap itu semua hanya simbol persahabatan.

Perlakuan manis antara teman.

.

.

Yang secara tak langsung membuat mereka nyaman.

.

.

 **Taehyung** _suka_ setiap **Jimin** tersenyum lebar sembari menatap matanya.

 **Jimin** _suka_ setiap **Jungkook** bertingkah seolah lebih tua darinya.

 **Jungkook** _suka_ setiap **Taehyung** menyentuh kulitnya.

.

.

.

.

Perlakuan lembut satu sama lain yang membuat ketiganya menginginkan lebih.

.

.

Semula mereka pikir akan lembut seperti marshmallow.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ternyata ego untuk memiliki itu membuat ketiganya berubah menjadi,

.

.

 **rough marshmallow.**

.

.

.

.

 _this story will be bold_

 _mature content_

 _and_

 _sweet but nasty_

.

(akan dipindahkan ke rated m nantinya)

 **© 2018 YURI MASOCHIST**


	2. 01 - The Unknown Tension

**A/n : Setting yang berada di fic ini tidak dengan waktu sebenarnya, bukan actual date, jadi tidak jelas disebutkan ini semua terjadi pada era apa. But please, enjoy the** _ **ride.**_

 **TYNILYSM**

.

.

.

.

.

 **ch.01 – the unknown tension**

" **i saw you every day, so don't blame me"**

.

.

 **Kim Taehyung and Park Jimin**

.

"PARK JIMIN!"

Suara **Taehyung** terdengar memenuhi seisi dorm, bersamaan dengan tawa dari seseorang yang namanya di panggil tersebut. Dia adalah **Jimin** , yang tengah belari memutari seisi dorm karena Taehyung mengejarnya.

Dan Taehyung tidak mengejar tanpa alasan.

Jimin mengganggu tidur siangnya di satu hari berharga tanpa _schedule_ apapun. Suatu hari yang sangat langka untuk dimiliki para anggota BTS.

BTS sendiri adalah sebuah _boy group_ asal Korea Selatan yang eksistensinya sudah dikenal oleh banyak pecinta musik. Dari penggemar K-Pop sendiri maupun orang-orang yang tak pernah mendengar musik K-Pop. Hal ini membuktikan bagaimana besarnya mereka dikenal.

Taehyung terus berlari, bahkan menabrak Seokjin yang segera berteriak karena Taehyung menumpahkan _snack_ yang dipegangnya.

" _YA_!"

Tetapi Taehyung tak mempedulikannya. Ia hanya terus berlari, mencapai ruang tengah dimana Jimin salah mengambil arah dan tersudut di dinding.

"Tae! Tae! Aku hanya bercanda!" tawa Jimin dengan getaran ketakutan, karena Taehyung menyeringai seolah ia menang.

Taehyung hanya mengedikkan bahu. Tidak mendengar apapun alasan yang Jimin katakan.

Karena Jimin tiba-tiba naik ke ranjangnya saat ia tidur. Menindihnya dan tiba-tiba menggelitikinya sampai bangun.

 _Well_ , saat Jimin menindihnya pun ia sudah bangun. Dengan terkejut.

"Aku. Sangat. Sulit. Mendapatkan. Waktu. Tidur. Di. Hari. Biasanya." Taehyung mengeja satu-per-satu kata sembari mendekat.

Jimin segera berjongkok dan menaruh kedua lengannya di atas kepala. Wajahnya tertunduk, berusaha melindungi diri sambil tertawa.

"Aku bercanda! Aku bercanda!"

Taehyung yang sangat _playful_ segera mengangkat kedua lengan bajunya. Membuatnya sangat dramatis saat itu. Sayang Jimin tak melihatnya, karena pemuda itu hanya menunduk dengan jantung berdebar karena langkah kaki Taehyung semakin dekat.

"TAE~!" Dia menjerit keras saat dengan sengaja Taehyung menghentakkan kaki di hadapannya.

Taehyung tak kuasa menahan senyuman di wajahnya. Berutung Jimin tak melihatnya.

"Akan kubuat kau membayarnya, Jimin." Kata Taehyung dengan dingin.

Jimin semakin merasakan tekanan saat Taehyung bicara. Tetapi dia terus tertawa dan menebak-nebak apa yang akan Taehyung lakukan padanya.

"Aku minta maaf! Aku minta maaf!" ucap Jimin memohon.

Taehyung menarik napasnya kemudian.

Lalu terdiam.

Jimin yang sejak tadi menunggu mulai penasaran. Napasnya mulai kembali normal karena tak ada yang Taehyung lakukan, maupun suara yang ia keluarkan.

Dengan perlahan, Jimin mencoba untuk menurunkan kedua lengannya, mencoba berani melihat Taehyung yang masih berdiri di hadapannya.

Dan dilihatnya, Taehyung disana, memperhatikannya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Tae…" Jimin tertawa canggung. "aku minta maaf, _lho_. Aku sudah minta maaf."

Taehyung memasang wajah kesal disana.

"Ayolah~" Jimin menyentuh kaki Taehyung dan mencoba menggoyangkannya. "aku hanya bosan. Aku butuh kau bangun~."

"Kau bisa bermain dengan Yoon-gi- _hyung_." katanya dingin.

"Kau mau ak— _oh_ , iya." kalimat itu berubah nada seketika. Dari terkejut menjadi pasrah. "Tapi Yoon-gi- _hyung_ tak bisa bercanda seperti kau."

Taehyung memperhatikannya.

Pemuda itu menjadi murung seketika. "Baiklah…" lalu ia melepaskan tangannya dari kaki Taehyung. "Aku akan mencari Hoseok- _hyung_ saja."

Taehyung melihat pemuda itu berdiri secara perlahan dan membuat mereka sejajar.

Hanya saja dengan tubuhnya yang pendek ditambah dengan wajahnya yang tertunduk, Taehyung tak bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya.

Taehyung menarik napas lagi.

Dia segera menarik tangan Jimin lalu membawanya ke arah sofa.

Jimin terkesiap, terlebih dengan tidak lembutnya Taehyung mendorongnya untuk duduk di sofa. Lalu Taehyung pun menyusul duduk di sampingnya.

" _Eh_ …"

"Pijiti punggungku."

"A-apa?" Jimin terkejut. Dia menatap Taehyung yang memberikan tampang lurus.

Taehyung menepuk punggung dari arah bahunya. "Kau tadi baru menindihku. Badanku sakit. Kau harus menebusnya."

Jimin menggerenyit. "Aku menindihmu dengan posisimu terlentang, Taehyung. Mana bisa punggungmu sakit."

Taehyung tak menggubris, hanya membawa tubuhnya menyamping, membuat punggungnya menghadap Jimin.

"Punggungmu mana bisa sakit!" Jimin menoyor kepalanya dari belakang dengan bercanda. "Saat aku menindihmu, punggungmu menekan ranjang, mana mungkin sakit. Jadi—"

Taehyung dengan cepat berbalik menghadap Jimin kembali dan menepuk dadanya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu dadaku."

Jimin membulatkan matanya dengan refleks.

"Cepat! Atau aku akan menggelitikimu sebagai balasan!"

Jimin menampilkan wajah _sweatdrop_ -nya pada Taehyung. "Tolong, Taehyung, bagaimana caranya kau memijat dada?"

Taehyung menatapnya.

"Dada itu tidak bisa dipijat. Ya, kecuali kau wanita." lanjutnya sambil tersenyum mesum.

Taehyung pun segera mendorong dada Jimin hingga punggungnya membentur sandaran sofa. Dan Taehyung pun menghadapnya—dengan posisi duduk yang masih di sampingnya.

"Begini, kau bodoh." Dengan cepat Taehyung menempatkan kedua telapak tangannya di dada Jimin dan kemudian memijatnya—walau lebih seperti meremasnya.

Darah Jimin tiba-tiba naik sampai ke wajahnya. Jimin langsung memukul lengan Taehyung yang terkekeh padanya.

"Y-ya! Kau seperti pedofil yang mau memerkosa—"

"Anak kecil sepertimu? Kau mengakui kau kecil."

Jimin membulatkan matanya.

Taehyung menahan tawa disana.

" _Shut up_ , Tae…"

Taehyung meraih tangan kanan Jimin dan segera membandingkan jemari pemuda itu dengan miliknya.

"Lihat, ini kecil."

" _Aish_!" Jimin menarik tangannya kembali. "Bisa kalian berhenti menyebutku pendek? Atau kecil?"

"Itu kenyataan." Taehyung menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Aku tidak kecil, Taehyung."

"Hei, dengar," Taehyung terkekeh dan mendekatkan wajah padanya. "katanya, jika jarimu kecil, artinya 'milikmu' juga kecil."

Rasa panas tiba-tiba menjalar di wajah Jimin.

Taehyung terkekeh. "Milikku panjang."

Jimin menatapnya dan segera menampar lengannya. "J-jari bukan ukuran untuk 'itu'."

" _Aih_ … aku _sih_ percaya."

"Karena?"

"Karena milikku panjang."

Jimin menatapnya yang menyeringai.

Ditatap seperti itu membuatnya canggung.

Dan untuk menutupinya, Jimin segera mendorong wajah Taehyung dengan telapak tangannya.

Taehyung tertawa selama Jimin belum melepaskan tangan dari wajahnya. Dia pun membuka mulutnya, menggerak-gerakkan giginya seolah akan mengigit tetap Jimin tak membiarkannya.

" _YAH_! Itu menjijikkan, Taehyung!"

Jimin mendorong keras wajah itu sebelum menjauhkan tangannya.

Taehyung tertawa puas disana. Bahkan ia sampai berbaring di bagian sofa belakangnya sembari menekan perutnya.

" _Hahahaha_!"

Jimin memasang wajah kesal. Baru saja ia akan mengatakan sesuatu, suara pintu terdengar.

Dimana Jungkook berdiri disana dan menatap keduanya dengan tanpa ekspresi.

.

 **Park Jimin dan Jeon Jungkook**

.

Wajah **Jimin** mendadak berubah menjadi sumringah.

Dia segera bangkit dari duduknya dan membuat Taehyung melihatnya. Dimana Taehyung sendiri belum menyadari kehadiran **Jungkook** , sampai Jimin mendekat pada _maknae_ di grup mereka dan segera memeluknya.

"Taehyung mengigit tanganku! Dia rabies!" rengek Jimin.

Jungkook meliriknya sedikit sebelum menatap Taehyung.

Jimin dengan tingkah _playful_ memeluk tubuh Jungkook dari samping dan menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya.

"Ayo, Jungkook! Hancurkan dia untukku!"

"Kalian berdua berisik lagi." Kata Jungkook.

Jimin terus bermanja padanya. " _Aaa_ ~ dia menyebalkan asal kau tahu! Dia—dia menyebalkan pokoknya!"

Jungkook meliriknya kembali. " _Hyung_ , kau tahu ini hari kosong?"

" _Aaa_ ~ Jungkook- _ah_ ~" Jimin merengek. "Kau tidak ada di pihak _hyung_ -mu? Kau tidak memihakku?"

Jungkook melirik Taehyung kembali yang mengambil posisi duduk seperti semula.

"Dia bahkan memanggilku pendek!"

Taehyung menyeringai. "Tubuh dan 'milikmu' itu pendek." tawanya kemudian.

Jimin memasang wajah kesal pada Taehyung. Lalu ia kembali pada Jungkook dan bermanja padanya.

"Ayolah, Jungkook~ Banting Taehyung untukku~!" dan dengan manisnya dia menggesekkan pipinya pada lengan Jungkook. "Jungkook _ie_ ~ ayo~."

"Tak ada kamera disini, Jimin. Kau tak perlu memaksakan diri bertingah imut di depan Jungkook." Ucap Taehyung dengan dingin.

Jimin mendelik. "Kau hanya tak tahu saja aku sering bermanja dengan Jungkook." Lalu mendecih. "Kau sirik sekali aku dekat dengan _uri golden maknae_."

" _Oh_?" suara Taehyung menjadi dingin. "Ya, aku tak tahu."

Tetapi Jimin tak mempedulikannya.

Ia hanya memeluk Jungkook semakin erat dan menatapnya kemudian. "Ayo, Jungkook- _oppa_! Bunuh Taehyung untukku!" pintanya seperti anak kecil.

Jungkook tak menggubrisnya.

"Jungkook- _ah_ ~ ayo, ayo~" rengeknya. "Habisi dia~!"

Jungkook masih tak melakukan apapun.

Arah pandangannya masih sama.

Menatap ke depan.

Pada Taehyung yang hanya diam di sofa.

"Jungkook~ Jungkook~" rayu Jimin dengan manja. Lalu ia menatap lengan Jungkook yang terbalut kaus putihnya dan dengan jahil Jimin mengigitnya. " _Rawr_ ~ JK~ ayo~."

Jungkook meliriknya perlahan. "Jimin- _hyung_."

" _Hm_?" Jimin menarik diri dan menatapnya dengan penuh harap.

"Aku akan membanting Taehyung- _hyung_ sampai ia memohon maaf padamu."

"Ya? Ya? Kau akan melakukannya?" tanya Jimin senang.

Jungkook mengangguk. "Mungkin kau harus ke kamar dan dengar setiap teriakkannya."

" _Uh_? Apa? Itu tak asik." ucap Jimin tak setuju.

Jungkook mengedikkan bahu. "Kau bilang ingin aku membalasnya untukmu? Jika kau masih disini, dia kan mengejarmu lagi."

" _Ah_ …" Jimin mengangguk saja. "Tapi setelah ini kita lakukan hal lain? _Please_? Aku sangat bosan."

" _Hm_ …" Jungkook mengangguk. "Kita bertemu ARMY _deul_ saja di V Live, _okay_?"

Jimin tertarik dengan penawaran itu. Dia pun mengangguk dan melepaskan diri dari Jungkook.

"Mungkin aku juga harus menatap rambutku, _hehe_. Agar wajahku tetap tampan dengan _bare_ - _face_ -ku."

Jungkook mengangguk menatapnya. "Ya. Tapi sebenarnya kau sangat tampan dengan wajah polosmu itu."

Jimin _nyengir_ dan menendang kakinya dengan bercanda. " _Okay_! Kalau bisa kau harus cepat!" katanya, dan setelahnya menatap Taehyung. "Rasakan pukulan Jungkook, kau, Kim Taehyung! _Hahaha_!"

Lalu dengan bersemangat, Jimin berlari masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Pintu terbanting setelahnya. Membuat arah pandang Jungkook yang semula menuju kesana, berubah perlahan ke arah Taehyung.

Jungkook mulai berjalan ke arah pemuda yang menunggu itu di sofa.

.

 **Jeon Jungkook dan Kim Taehyung**

.

 **Taehyung** hanya memperhatikan **Jungkook** berjalan ke arahnya, sampai pemuda itu duduk di sampingnya.

" _Wae_ ~? Kukira kau mau menghajarku."

Jungkook membunyikan lehernya dan setelah itu menggeliat. " _Ah_ ~ tidak, tubuhku pegal semua."

"Memangnya kau melakukan apa di kamar?"

"Sedikit _work_ - _out_." Jawab Jungkook sederhana. "Kurasa Jimin- _hyung_ baru saja mengatakan bahwa kau menggigit tangannya dan itu menjijikan. Tapi dia sendiri mengigit lenganku."

Taehyung terkekeh dan mengacak rambut Jungkook.

Jungkook menekankan permukaan bibir dan memutus kontak mata.

"Jimin memang tak tahu diri."

" _Hm_." Jungkook hanya bergumam menjawabnya, seiringan dengan acakan rambut itu berubah menjadi sentuhan lembut di kepalanya.

Taehyung memainkan rambutnya seperti biasa.

Saat Jungkook meliriknya sedikit, pemuda itu hanya terfokus melihat pada rambutnya.

Rasanya… menyenangkan?

" _Ah_ , iya," lalu Jungkook teringat. "bagaimana bisa _hyung_ mengatakan bahwa 'milik' Jimin- _hyung_ itu pendek?"

Taehyung menatapnya tak percaya. "Kau serius bertanya hal itu?"

Jungkook membalas tatapannya perlahan. "Apa? Aku hanya ingin tahu mengapa kau _mengetahuinya_."

"Ya Tuhan~" Taehyung terkekeh. "aku hanya bilang, yang memiliki jari pendek biasanya 'miliknya' juga pendek."

Diam-diam, Jungkook melirik ke jemari Taehyung di kepalanya—tetapi ia kesulitan.

"Milikku panjang, Jungkook, jika kau mau membandingkan."

Jungkook terkesiap. Dia menjauhkan arah pandanganya.

"Aku tidak peduli." katanya, berusaha dingin.

Taehyung hanya bergumam pelan dan masih memainkan rambut itu.

Jungkook tak melawan, tak juga menghindar.

Sampai dirasakannya jemari Taehyung beralih pada telinganya, Jungkook merasakan tubuhnya menjadi tegang.

Taehyung tak mengatakan apapun. Hanya memberi pijatan-pijatan kecil dari ibu jari dan telunjuknya pada daun telinga Jungkook.

Jungkook berharap telingannya tak memerah karena wajahnya terasa panas tiba-tiba.

"JUNGKOOK- _AH_! KAU SUDAH MENGHAJAR TAEHYUNG?!"

Mendengar teriakan itu, Jungkook melirik ke arah dimana pintu milik Jimin berada. Dia melirik Taehyung kemudian. Membuat jemari Taehyung terlepas dari telinganya karena gerakannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Kau harus berpura-pura kesakitan." ucap Jungkook tergesa.

" _Hm_?" Taehyung menatapnya bingung. "Kau ingin memuaskan keinginan Jimin?"

"Ayolah, _hyung_ ~" Jungkook merengek. "kumohon~"

" _Ah_ …" Taehyung hanya mengangguk-angguk menyetujui. " _Ara_ ~ _ara_ ~"

Jungkook melihat Taehyung menarik napas dan bersiap menjerit.

Jungkook tersenyum lebar, tetapi tidak sampai Taehyung tiba-tiba mendorong tubuh Jungkook untuk membelakanginya, dan sentuhan itu muncul lagi di kepalanya.

Dengan sangat lembut.

" _Aghh_! J-Jungkook! Sialan kau, _Maknae_! Mengapa kau membela Jimin?!"

Taehyung berteriak, menjerit seolah kesakitan. Sangat kasar, keras dan berisik. Tetapi gerakan tangannya sangat lembut, bermain dengan rambut Jungkook di kepalanya.

"Aku akan membalasmu, Jungkook- _ah_! _YAH_! Berhenti pukuli aku!"

Hal yang membuat Jungkook sangat kebingungan.

Taehyung adalah _hyung_ -nya.

Tetapi seluruh perlakuan hangat maupun canda pada Jungkook membuat Jungkook berpikir dua kali.

Akan orientasi seksualnya.

Jungkook melirik sedikit pada Taehyung di balik tubuhnya, yang masih berteriak kesakitan tetapi memainkan rambutnya dengan penuh perasaan.

.

.

 **Jungkook** sangat menyukai bagaimana **Taehyung** menyentuhnya.

 **Taehyung** sangat menyukai menggoda **Jimin** dan bercanda bersamanya.

 **Jimin** sangat menyukai akan **Jungkook** yang selalu melindungi dan bertingkah seolah lebih tua darinya.

.

Tak ada yang bisa disalahkan.

Bagaimana ketiga member dari grup ternama itu merasakan getaran lain dalam diri mereka.

Terlebih karena…

… intensnya perlakuan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hola~ ini chapter satu sebagai pembuka yang masih fluffy-fluffy (nan gagal)**

 **But I hope you like it! Kkk~ don't forget to leave some review and see you~!**

 **Love, Yuri Masochist**


End file.
